Seven Spanish Angels
by Wildfire Girl
Summary: Antonio and Gabi take center stage based on the lyrics of the song, Seven Spanish Angels.


1 SEVEN SPANISH ANGELS  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 He looked down into her brown eyes  
  
And said "say a prayer for me."  
  
She threw her arms around him  
  
Whispered "god will keep us free."  
  
  
  
The Tormented Duo stood in the bustling wind, the heat of the desert scorching them. The sun was just as unrelenting and dispassionate as the little village of Sunset Beach had been. Who could ever have guessed that this forbidden love would lead to this? But they both knew, within their heart of hearts, that this would be in the end of the road. It was now or never.  
  
  
  
They could hear the riders coming  
  
He said "this is my last fight  
  
If they take me back to Texas,  
  
They won't take me back alive."  
  
  
  
His heart was pounding, like the pounding of the horses' hooves. He knew the riders were coming to take them . for trial and certain persecution. But he had made a vow to himself, of all the vows that he had made, that no matter what he would not let that twon torment this beautiful woman any more. The priest, forbidden fruit, falling in love with the "demon whore" of the town. Both committing a crime beyond forgiveness. But only in the eyes of the town.  
  
Tears burned her dark eyes, but she what he said was true. Her fingers traced the pattern of the white collar he wore, words she yearned to say hanging in her throat. But he knew. All he ever had to do was look into those eyes to see what she felt, see her heart speaking silently. And neither needed to say a word.  
  
  
  
There were seven Spanish angels  
  
At the altar of the sun.  
  
They were praying for the lovers  
  
In the valley of the gun.  
  
  
  
The unforgiving members of the village could never grasp the depth of this Forbidden Duo's true love. But the Spanish angels could. The angels felt the passionate love, the depth of caring that sparked between the young lovers. The angels saw the destiny there. And knew that, no matter what became of this fateful day, the Tormented Duo would always be together.  
  
The pounding grew closer, and the young lady clung to the priest, their hearts beating as one. Her dark hair fell across her shoulders, brushing his fingers as he hugged her to him. The wind was picking up fiercely, blowing her colorful skirts to tangle around both her and her beloved priest. He gave her a kiss, a gentle brush of those lips, and suddenly the pounding was so loud, the dust overpowering, the echoing of a gun .  
  
  
  
When the bells stopped  
  
And the smoke cleared  
  
There was thunder from the throne  
  
And seven Spanish angels  
  
Took another angel home  
  
  
  
The priest lay dead in her arms, his beautiful dark hair oozing with blood. Blood from the gunshot fired by the riders. And her heart broke in two, shattered into a million pieces and fell like his blood, in drips, to the dusty ground. He had been her one true salvation, the one that had given her a chance at a real life, and real love. And now .  
  
  
  
She reached down and picked the gun up  
  
That lay smoking in his hand.  
  
She said "father please forgive me  
  
I can't make it without my man"  
  
  
  
Tears blurred her vision as she felt the cold steel in her hands. She wanted to end her own life. Her life had become his over the past year. They were one. And now she couldn't fathom a future without this all- forgiving, all loving man.  
  
  
  
And she knew the gun was empty  
  
And she knew she couldn't win  
  
Then her final prayer was answered  
  
When the rifles fired again.  
  
  
  
The loud shots rang out, pain exploded in her body. She looked down at her hand, as if it were attached to another. Not her own. Her eyes were heavy, the gun like a weight. But it was empty. Her beloved priest had used it to hold off the vigilantly riders. And she knew the angels were watching, knew that they above all else understood the forbidden love. And knew that they would protect her . take her home.  
  
  
  
There were seven Spanish angels  
  
1.1.1.2 At the altar of the sun.  
  
They were praying for their lovers  
  
In the valley of the gun  
  
  
  
She lowered herself beside her priest, holding his bloodstained head in her hand. Her heart was beating too fast. The pain growing stronger. She felt liquid warmth flowing, her lifeblood, from her body. And she snuggled her head beside the priest's, studying his beautiful face one last time, those faint dimples evident even now. And she closed her eyes, his memory etched on her soul. The sound of the rifles firedagain, the pounding of horses' hooves stronger, dust covering the two bodies.  
  
  
  
When the battle stopped and the smoke cleared  
  
There was thunder from the throne  
  
And seven Spanish angels  
  
Took another angel home.  
  
  
  
And two bodies, young and beautiful, lay in the sand, under the sun. Both covered in dust, blood. But even in death, their love radiated in they way, dying, they held each other. But Seven Spanish Angels greeted two souls in heaven. 


End file.
